Wishes and Children
by littlehalliwell
Summary: A guest from the futures comes to the past.


  
  
Disclaim: All Characters and one spell belongs to the show Charmed and the Spelling Corporation. I own only the characters Taylor, Brax, Kaela, and the other spell.  
  
Wishes and Kids  
  
  
The year is 2001  
  
Piper Halliwell was on her way home from the grocery store. She was in a hurry because she needed to get home to get the place cleaned up for her sister's return. Piper's older sister, Prue, was on her way home from her trip to France. Prue was in France because of a photo shoot she was doing for a magazine. Prue always liked to take pictures, so that's why she joined a magazine company. Piper worked as a club manager at P3. Phoebe, Piper's little sister, was on her way home from the college. She had a TA job in the psychology department. Piper had Phoebe stop by P3 to get a bottle of wine that she kept in the freezer. They were going to need it for the little party for Prue.  
  
Piper turned the corner, in her black Jeep Grand Cherokee, towards the manor. When she pulled up to the house, she saw Phoebe standing outside with the bottle of wine. Piper got out of the jeep and walked over to Phoebe.  
"Good, you're here," Phoebe said rushing up to her sister.  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked.  
"I can't get into the house."  
"Why not?" Piper asked a little afraid.  
"Because I left my keys at the school."  
Piper sighed with relief. "Well, here." She opened the door for her sister. "Once you get that wine in the fridge, come back here and help me get the rest of the bags."  
"Ok," Phoebe says as she walks into the house and sets the wine on Gram's grand table. Just then, the phone rings.  
  
Phoebe picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Pheebs, it's Prue."  
"What are you doing calling? Aren't you supposed to be on the plane by now?"   
"Well, the plane is running late. So I thought I'll call and tell you guys that I won't e in until nightfall."  
"Ok."  
"Where's Piper?"  
"She's...ah...at the store."  
"Oh, ok. Well tell her, alright?"  
"Sure. See you when you get home."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Phoebe hung up the phone. She takes the wine and puts it in the fridge. Then she heads to the door to tell Piper the news.  
  
While Phoebe was talking to Prue, Piper was watching a little boy, across the street, play with the ball. The boy had blonde/brown hair and looked familiar to Piper, as id she knew him from somewhere. He also looked bored to her. The boy tossed the ball up, but when it came down he couldn't catch it. The ball rolled into the street. The little boy ran after it. But what piper and the boy didn't see was that a car was going down the street. The boy ran into the street and the car went towards him. Piper tossed her hands up to freeze the car and the boy, but it didn't work. The car's tires exploded and the car skidded towards the boy. The little boy looked up in time to see the car and he jumped. He jumped so high that he jumped over the car.  
  
When the car finished skidding, Piper ran towards where the car was. No one was in the car. 'Weird' Piper thought. Then she turned to see the boy gone.  
"Now where did he go?" Piper asked out load.   
"Where did who go?" Phoebe asked walking up to her sister. "And why are you standing in the middle of the road?"  
"The boy. What do you mean in the middle of the road? Don't you see the wrecked car?" Piper said pointing behind her.  
"Piper, honey. I think we should go back into the house. You don't seem very well. There is no wrecked car."  
"What?" Piper looks around. The car was gone. "I think you're right."  
  
Phoebe and Piper headed back to the house. What they didn't know was that the little boy was watching them from a nearby tree. He had a grin on his face.   
Once inside, Phoebe told Piper that Prue was going to be home late since her plane was delayed.  
"Good. Then we'll have plenty of time to get this place done," Piper said.  
Phoebe and Piper went to the jeep, grab the bags, and brought them into the house.  
  
They spent the nest few hours fixing up the house. Phoebe put the flowers all around the house while Piper started the dinner. They both took turns decorating Prue's room. Soon it was time to go pick up Prue.   
  
Piper and Phoebe got into the jeep and drove down to the San Francisco Airport in Downtown. The sun was setting over the bay with its beautiful rays hitting the water below. It looked like a famous painting that Phoebe saw at her school.  
  
When hey reached Downtown, Phoebe realized that they didn't pick up the flowers or the teddy bear for Prue. So when the girls pulled up at the airport, their first stop was to the gift store. The store had many different things that the girls wanted to get Prue. Instead of just coming out with a teddy and flowers, the girls got candy, sodas, and a photo album.   
  
Piper walked over to the screen that showed the flights and saw that Prue's flight was due here any minute. Piper and Phoebe walked the long hallway to gate thirty-one and sat down to wait for Prue's plane.  
  
Five minutes later, the air attendant announced that the flight from France has arrived. Piper and Phoebe got up out of their seats and waited for Prue by the door. Many people walked by, but there was no sign of Prue.  
  
"Ah...where's Prue?" Phoebe asked worried.  
"I don't know," Piper said worried also.  
Then from right behind them a voice made them jump.  
"I missed you two so much," Prue said hugging her little sisters.   
Piper and Phoebe were shocked and happy at the same time.   
"How did we miss you? We saw every single person that came off the plane?" Piper asked.  
"Well, I saw you two and I thought I might just scare you an it looks like it worked," Prue laughed.   
"Here Prue," Phoebe said handing her the flowers and the gifts they got her.   
"These are for me? Thanks you guys," Prue hugged them again.  
"You're welcome," they both replied.  
The Halliwells walked to the bagged claim to get Prue's bags. On the way they were talking about Prue's trip.  
"So, is Paris all what it's up to be?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, except for the fact that it is hard to get around in parts of the town because the streets were small."  
"I can't wait until Leo and I go there for our honeymoon," Piper said smiling.  
"Yeah, but you'll have to wait miss wanna-take-take-a-plane-instead-of orbing," Phoebe said,  
"It isn't her fault Phoebe, right Piper?" Prue asked.   
Piper wasn't listening. She was watching something in the distance. 'It couldn't be,' she thought, the little boy turned around and smiled. It was the little boy she saw earlier.   
  
"Piper?" Prue asked.  
"There he is!" piper exclaimed pointing her finger towards the crowded area to the right.  
"There's who?" Prue asked confused.  
"The boy who jumped over the car."  
"Not again," Phoebe sighed sitting down in a nearby chair.  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked Phoebe.  
"Ever since Piper has been home, she has been complaining about a little boy."  
"What happen to the boy?"  
"He jumped over the car that was about to hit him and disappeared," Piper finally said walking back to her sisters.  
"When I got to her, there was no car and no boy. I think something is wrong with her, Prue."  
"There is nothing wrong with me!" Piper shouted and stomped her foot like a kid.  
"Ok, enough! Let's just get my bags and head home," Prue yelled.  
The Halliwells got Prue's bags and headed out to the car. Piper was silent on the drive home. Prue seemed to be a little upset and confused at the same time. And Phoebe just listened to the music on the radio.  
  
Once home, Prue went upstairs to go unpack her things, Phoebe left for Cole's, and Piper went up to the attic to go read the Book of Shadows. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the party and dinner.  
  
As Prue walked into her room, she notice a card o her bed. It was addresses to her. She opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Prue,   
  
Sorry for not being there when you got home, but the Elders have me on a case dealing with some of my clients. I should be home later. Hope you had a great time in Paris  
  
Love Always,  
Your husband Andy   
  
P.S. Xoxoxo's. There is a gift for you at P3. Just have Piper take you over there to get it.  
  
Prue wondered what that gift was. She had missed Andy when she was in France. He couldn't go then because just in case a demon attacks, he needed to be in San Francisco. The note said that she had to go talk to Piper. She didn't feel up to it, but she decided to go away.  
  
Piper was looking through the book to find a spell. She didn't know why she needed one, but she just did. The book of Shadows has been in the family since beginning when Melinda Warren was born. Many generations have written in the book. Piper used to spend hours, when she was younger, reading the book over and over again. But when she got her powers strip, she forgot about the book and everything else.  
  
Piper couldn't find the spell she needed. She gave up. 'Why does this have to happen to me?' she thought. Just then, her husband Leo orbs in.  
"What are you looking up?" he asked.  
Piper jumps hearing Leo's voice. She closes the book. "Oh nothing."  
"You looked like you we looking up something. Care to tell me what?" Leo asked grabbing Piper by the waist and pulling her close to him.  
Piper looks up at him. "You may think this sounds crazy, but I think I've seen a ghost."  
"You've seen a ghost? That's not crazy. You and your sister have seen crazier things then that."  
"Well, this ghost was more real. He was a little boy, looked to be about six. He was playing with a ball, but it rolled into the street. That was when a car came down the street and almost hit him. But the little boy jump up and he disappeared. When Phoebe came out, the car was gone. And ever since then I have thought I have seen him numerous times."   
Leo sits in the old rocking chair and pulls Piper into his lap. "Have you've told your sister this?"  
"Well, not all of it."  
"Ok, I'll go check with the Elders about this and see what they have to say. You stay here and keep an eye out for this boy."  
Leo and Piper get up out of the chair and he orbs out. Piper walks to the attic door and heads down stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Prue is coming up the steps towards Piper.  
"Hey, I got something to ask," Prue said.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Andy gave me a card and it said that there was something for me. Care to explain what it is?"  
"Prue, you'll have to wait until later. Right now I am in the middle of something important."  
"Your ghostly friend?"   
"How did you...who told you?"  
"Phoebe did, remember?"  
"Well, maybe it is and maybe it isn't."  
Piper walks past Prue and down to the kitchen. Kit was on the sink playing in the soapy bubbles.  
"Piper, something's not right. Either you tell me what you are up to or...I will...find another way to figure it out!"  
Piper didn't answer. She saw the boy, in the tree, looking at her. He smiled and waved at her.  
"Pr...Prue...he's...right there," Piper stuttered pointing to the window. Prue turned around and saw him too.  
"Hi. I'm Taylor. Taylor Wyatt," the little boy said climbing out of the tree and through the open window.  
"Wyatt? Did you just say Wyatt?" Prue asked.  
"Yes I did," replied Taylor.  
Piper's eyes went wide. "Are you related to Leo?" she asked.  
Taylor shook his head yes. "And you too mommy," he said looking at Piper.  
Just then, Piper fainted. Prue rushed over to her sister's side. "Piper! Piper wake up!"  
Taylor walked over to where Prue and Piper were. "Did I kill her, Aunt Prue?"  
"No, she just fainted," Prue reassured him. Then she called for help. "LEO!"   
  
Leo orbed in five minutes later. "What's the problem?" Then he saw Piper. "What happen? Was it a demon?"  
"No, Piper just sort of passed out over the news," Prue told him.  
"What news?"  
"That you two have a son."  
"A son?" Then Leo saw Taylor near Piper.  
"Hi," Taylor said.  
"When did this happen?" Leo asked confused. Taylor looked a lot like a younger version of himself.  
"That's what I want to know," Prue said. "How old are you, Taylor?"  
"Six."  
"Six? When were you born?"  
"November 27, 2002 in Paris, France."  
"Paris? Isn't that were you and Piper are going for your honeymoon?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, that's right," Leo answered.   
"Jeez, everything seems to happen to you two in Paris. First the honeymoon, then a kid."  
"Well there's more then that," Taylor butted in.  
"What else?" Prue asked.  
"Well, I have a younger sister name..."  
"Melinda," Leo and Prue finished for him.  
"Right, and you and mommy have never left Paris until you had Mel.  
"So, we lived in Paris," Leo said as he walk over to Piper and pulled her sleepy body into his arms.  
"Yep. We had a big house near the Eiffel Tower."  
"You got to live in Paris? The how did you learn of me and your aunt Phoebe?"  
"Mom showed us pictures and told us stories about you, and you two visit us. Then we came back to San Francisco and live here now."  
  
Piper starts to stir. Her eyes slowly open and she could barely make out where everyone is, but she could see Leo.  
"Leo?"  
"Hey sleepy head," Leo said helping her up.  
"What happen?"  
"You fainted, sweetie," Prue told her.  
Then Piper saw Taylor. "Am I seeing things, or is he still here?"  
"I'm, pretty much here, mommy," Taylor said walking over to his mom and gave her a hug.   
"I think we need to call Phoebe. I think we may have a problem." Piper said sitting down into a chair with Taylor on her lap.  
  
Meanwhile in Cole's apartment...  
  
Phoebe and Cole were curled together watching a movie that they have picked out.   
"I'm glad that you were able to come over, even though tonight's the night that Prue is back," Cole said.  
"Don't worry, It's not like Prue is going to be leaving the next day," Phoebe reassured him. She laid her head onto his chest. Phoebe could feel his heart beat.  
"Yeah, your right. Nothing could mess this night up." Cole said pulling Phoebe in for a kiss, but the phone began to ring disturbing the moment.  
"What about sisters bugging you?" Phoebe said irritated as she got up to answer her cell phone.  
"You better have a good reason for calling me..." Phoebe started but Prue cut her off.  
"We have a problem over here. Piper and Leo's son from the future is here."  
"What? Ok, I'll be over." Phoebe hangs up and walks to the door. "Sorry Cole, we have a problem at home. If I heard correctly, Piper and Leo's son needs our help."  
"Piper and Leo have a kid?" When did this happen?" Cole asked shocked and confused.  
"I don't know, but I need to go," Phoebe said as she put her coat on and headed out the door.   
"I'll come with you," Cole said grabbing his coat and followed Phoebe out the door.   
  
Phoebe and Cole made it to the manor in less than five minutes. They entered.  
  
"Were here," Phoebe yelled as she set down her purse on the table.  
A little boy came running out of the kitchen with a book in his hands and Leo in pursuit. The little boy runs behind Cole and Phoebe trying to hide from Leo.  
"Taylor, give me the book back," Leo said.  
"But dad, you gave it to me," Taylor replied.  
"Oh, so this id the son Prue was talking about," Phoebe whispered to Cole. Taylor ran under Cole's legs and headed back to the kitchen. Leo, Phoebe, and Cole followed behind.  
  
In the kitchen, Piper and Prue were sitting down at the table. They were drinking coffee and looking through the Book of Shadows. Taylor had described to both Piper and Prue on how the demon, who was after him, looked like. He gave them a name, nut he didn't know exactly how to pronounce it. It was Braxcen or something, he had said.   
  
Phoebe walked to the table and sat down by Piper and Prue.  
"Any luck?" she asked.  
"Nope not yet," Piper said.  
"We need to put an index in this thing," Prue said smiling.  
"I know. It would be a lot easier to find demons and spells that way," Phoebe added.  
  
The Charmed Ones was looking through the book again when the pages started turning on their own. Once it had found the right page, it stopped.  
"Thanks grams," the Halliwell sisters said.  
They looked down at the book and read the page.  
"Brax is the demon of wishes. He grants people wishes for the exchange of their souls or for witches, their powers," Prue started.  
"The way he gets these wishes granted is by taking them from other people," Phoebe added.  
"And the way to destroy him is to have the person who last wishes say the vanquishing spell," Prue finished.  
"So why is he after Taylor?" Piper asked in confusion.  
"Maybe he said a wish," Phoebe guessed.   
Taylor walks over to Phoebe. "I didn't say a wish, mommy did."  
  
Prue and Phoebe looked over at Piper. Piper just stared at them and shook her head no. "What could I have possibly wished for? And if my future self did make a wish, then why didn't Brax go after me? Why Taylor?"  
"That's what we need to find out," Leo said. "I'll go talk with the Elders and see if they have any news." Leo then orbed out.  
  
Piper laid her head in her arms, on the table, and tried to calm down. 'What could I possible wished about?' she thought.  
Taylor wrapped his arms around his mom.  
"You wished for daddy to get better," Taylor whispered to her.  
"How would did you...?"  
"I have the power to hear what people are thinking."  
"Oh," Piper said smiling. "So, what wrong with Le... your dad?"  
"He is very sick and is in the hospital. We go and see him everyday, but you stay at the hospital with him while Melinda and I go home with Aunt Prue."  
Then something clicked in her head. "So that's why I made the wish, because I didn't want him to die," Piper said. She had to tell her sisters.  
  
"Prue, Pheebs. I think I have found out why Brax is after Taylor," Piper said running up to her sisters.  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, my future self made a with that Leo wouldn't die, since he is in the hospital. And you remember how the book said that the way the demon grants the wishes is by taking them from others?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, he's going after Taylor to kill him so that Leo could live."  
"Then it looks like the only way we can protect Taylor is for you to say the vanquishing spell, Piper," Prue said.  
"Ok," Piper said picking up the Book of Shadows and bringing it to her room. But then she walks back out of the room and down to the kitchen again. "One problem, my future self started this, so she has to be the one to say it, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so," Phoebe said.  
"Then it looks like I am going to the future to set this straight."  
"Piper, you can't," Prue butted in.  
Just then Leo orbs in. "She's going to have to, Prue, or Taylor's going to die."  
"Then it's settled. I'm going to need all your guy's help to send me into the future," said Piper looking through the Book of Shadows for the right spell.  
  
Piper couldn't wait to see, again, what the future looks like. The last time her and her sister's went to the future was because of a premonition that Phoebe had of her future self being burned to death. In that time, Piper found out the she had a daughter name Melinda and that Leo and her were divorced. But that future would have came true if her sisters didn't learn their lesson to not use personal gain.  
  
But the only thing that Piper knows of the future she was about to enter was that she had a son and daughter and that Leo was sick in the hospital.  
  
Piper's sisters, Leo, Cole, and Taylor stood around Piper. Each of them memorized the spell that would send Piper on her way. Right when they were about to say it, Prue realized something.  
"Maybe we should send Taylor back with Piper so that he is back in his time and you two could help each other out."  
"That sounds like a good plan," said Cole.  
Taylor and Piper stood in the center of the circle of the family and everyone said the spell.  
  
"Time goes by  
Wind divine  
Send these two   
To future time"  
  
The next thing everyone knows, Piper and Taylor were gone.  
  
The year 2008  
  
Piper wakes up in the hospital. She looks around and sees that she is in a room with Leo.  
"Leo," Piper said crying.  
  
Leo was asleep on the bed. He looked very pale and skinny. He had tubes and a life support machine hooked up to him. Piper wished that he'd be all right.   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Piper jumped at the sound, but when she turned around and there stood Phoebe holding a little girls hand. Phoebe looked different to Piper. She had grown her hair longer and had it tied up in a loop. The girl, who wore pigtails, looked just like Phoebe when she was little. That must have been her daughter than.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked walking up to Piper.  
Piper didn't know what to say, so she played it off. "I'm feeling a little scared. I wish Leo would get better."  
"Piper, you know that the doctors are trying their best to save him. We all just have to wait and see what happens. Why don't you come home, take a bath, get some rest, and eat something."  
"Ok," Piper said agreeing with her sister.   
Phoebe looked at her sister like she didn't believe her. "Ok, good. Lets go home." Phoebe, Piper, and the little girl walked out the door.  
  
The drive home was different to Piper. 'I have never seen Phoebe so calm while driving,' she thought.  
The little girl sat in the back seat. She kept on looking at Piper like is something was wrong with her.  
"Aunt Piper, are you feeling alright? You are acting different as usual," the little girl said.  
"Kaela, your aunt is alright," Phoebe answered for Piper. But deep in her thoughts, she thought something might be wrong. Maybe it's because of the Leo thing. But she excused those thoughts. She didn't want to believe them.   
  
2001  
  
Leo, Phoebe, Prue and Cole sat waiting in the attic.   
  
"How long does will it take for her to say the spell?" Phoebe asked impatiently.  
"Pheebs, she'll be back soon," Prue said trying to comfort her sister.  
  
Leo watched the sisters bond and he wonders what's happening to Piper right now. What she told him was that his future self was dying in a hospital, Leo hoped that she doesn't make the same mistake twice by not killing the demon so that he could live.  
  
2008  
  
Meanwhile, future Phoebe pulls the van up to the manor. Piper, Phoebe, and Kaela step out of the van and walk to the door.   
  
"We're home," Phoebe yells. Just then two kids come running to the door. One was Taylor and the other was Melinda.  
"Mommy!" Melinda says giving Piper a hug around the leg. "I thought you not come back."  
"I always come back, you know that," Piper reassured her.  
"Mom, can I talk to you in private?" Taylor asked pulling Piper into another room. "I guess you have seen dad."  
"Yes. I woke up and I found myself in the hospital next to his bed. I can't believe I let this happen to him."  
"It's not your fault. He clipped his wings for you and so he is now open to all dieses."  
"He clipped his wings? I told him never to do that."  
"Mom, he did it without your permission. He did it because he loves you."  
That was it. Piper couldn't hold it in much longer. She started to cry. Not just cry, she wailed. She didn't like what the future brought her.  
  
Phoebe walked in hearing her sister cry. She went to Piper and hugged her. "Don't worry, Piper. We'll get though this."  
  
Piper continued to cry. The she stopped abruptly. She knew what she had to do. She had to say the spell to get rid of Brax.   
  
Piper uncurled out of the safety of her sister's arms and walked out of the room.  
  
2001  
  
Phoebe fell asleep in Cole's arms. She couldn't stay awake for her sister to come back. Prue was in the corner reading the Book of Shadows. Leo continued to pace back and fourth. He was worried that Piper wouldn't make it.  
"Come on Piper. Come back to me alive."  
  
2008  
Piper walked up the flight of steps and into the attic. It looked different to her. The attic was now a room."Where did the book go?" Piper asked herself."In your room, mommy," Melinda said walking up behind her."It is? Oh yeah, I knew that," Piper said trying not to give herself up."Then why you in my room?" "Just to ah...look around a bit. See if what I was missing is in here.""Ok. Dinner is now. Are you coming?""Sure. Waite, I'll be down in a few, ok?" Piper said rushing out of the attic and down to her room. Melinda just stood there. She felt something wasn't right about her mom. She then ran down the steps to the kitchen.Just as Piper ran into her room, she froze. There stood a man, with a black robe, in the middle of the room."May I help you?" she asked ready to fight the man."I am here for the boy, witch. You remember the deal. I get what I want and you get what you want. The boy in exchange for your husband's life.""Yeah, I remember," Piper lied. "But I don't keep deals." Piper tossed her hands up and froze Brax. She ran over to the Book of Shadows and turned to the page with the vanquishing spell. Piper read the words out loudDemon of a million wishesMay you have not grant these wishesYou are not to be aroundFor future wishes to be foundBrax unfreezes and turns into dust.Piper sits on the floor and cries again. Phoebe walks in a sees the dust. "Taylor told me everything. This must be really hard for you to believe." "It is indeed," Piper agreed wiping the tears from her eyes.Piper walked back into the room where Leo laid. He still didn't look good and Piper knew what she had to do. She walked towards Leo and kissed him on the forehead. "I know you're not going to make it. I know you probably going to find out I am not who I am, just the past me. I'm going to miss you dearly. Goodbye Leo." Piper kisses him again and starts to leave the room.  
"You may be from the past, but you are always the same," said a voice that Piper knew. She turned around and saw that Leo was awake.  
"Leo?" Piper ran to her husband and hugged him. "I though I'd never see you again."  
"I'm never going to leave you, don't you know that? The Elders said you shown such great courage coming here from the past to help that they decided that they couldn't take me away from you, so they are letting me live."  
"Oh Leo." Piper embraced Leo and they kissed.  
  
Two hours later, Piper was standing in the middle of the living room saying her goodbyes.  
"I'm going to miss you all."  
"No you won't, mommy." Melinda said.  
"Yeah, and we know how to come and visit you in the past," Taylor said smiling.   
"But not anytime soon," Phoebe said.   
"Well, looks like I better get back to my time," Piper said ready to leave this time.  
Everyone joined hands, with Piper in the middle, and they said the spell.  
  
A place for everything  
And to everything its place  
Remove what has been move  
Through time and space.  
  
Lights filled the room and Piper was gone.  
  
2001  
  
Lights filled the attic room and Piper reappeared. Leo ran up to her and they kissed.  
"Thank god you made it. I thought you'd never come back."   
"I always come back, you know that."  
Phoebe, Prue and Cole joined in a big group hug around Leo and Piper.  
"So, Pipe. How does the future look for me?" Phoebe asked.  
"Let's just say you are going to enjoy it very much," Piper said smiling pushing Phoebe over to Cole.  
"And me?" Prue asked curious.  
"I wouldn't know Prue. I didn't see you there."  
"You didn't? Oh great."  
"Don't worry. You probably were out of town or moved away," Piper said walking towards the door. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."  
Everyone laughs and they head back down the stairs to eat.  
  
What each of them didn't know was that a demon appeared in the attic after they left and he had plans to kill a Charmed One. But he's going to have to wait for another day because...  
  
  
  
You'll find out another time. HA HA!  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
